1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiment relate to transferring signals, and more particularly, to a signal transfer apparatus which transfers a plurality of signals output from an electronic device to another electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image signals or audio signals output from an electronic device need to be transferred to another electronic device to operate the electronic devices in association with each other. For example, image signals are transferred from a digital versatile disk (DVD) player or a set-top box to a television (TV) to reproduce the image signals. When an image signal is transferred as a component type, three component signals including a luminance signal Y and color difference signals Pb and Pr are transmitted to a TV, which includes terminals to receive such signals. There are various signal transfer methods other than a component type such as a composite type, and thus a TV should include various terminals to receive signals transferred in various manners.
Recently, there have been many efforts to miniaturize electronic devices. For example, it may be necessary to miniaturize an electronic device to fabricate electronic devices such as a thin wall-mounted TV. For the miniaturized electronic devices, the size and number of terminals to transmit and receive signals to and from another electronic device need to be reduced.
Additionally, the terminals are typically disposed on a rear surface of the electronic device. Electronic devices such as a wall-mounted TV are fixedly mounted on a wall. The wall-mounted TV includes cables to transfer audio signals or image signals and connectors to connect the wall-mounted TV to external devices, and these cables and connectors may make it difficult to closely attach the wall-mounted TV to the wall. Accordingly, there is a need for a connecter that facilitates close attachment of the wall-mounted TV to a wall.